Now that Were Done
by KaYdAwg101
Summary: Massie Block,Claire Lyons,and Alicia Rivera are all hot and beautful were ever they go drama surly follows,whats new much better that summury
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block: (model, actress) has a perfect job, perfect friends, and a perfect boyfriend. Things might get pushed off the edge as she encounters many blasts from the past. (Best friends with Claire, and Alicia 21.)

Claire Lyons: (model) she has everything she wants this year she was named 3 hottest women alive by maxims hot 100, when she goes to Italy with Alicia, and Massie she sees the last people she wants to see. Will she get caught up in the moment and lose the best thing that ever happened to her?!!

Alicia Rivera: (singer, dancer) everything is going great. Named 2 hottest women alive by maxims hot 100 right behind Massie. Is also dating an underwear model and couldn't be happier but when a certain someone shows up with a ring on her finger can she keep her cool.

Dylan Marvil: (TV host) is going out with the hottest man alive, but when he sees his ex on a trip can she maintain him form drooling.

Kristen Gregory: (Soccer Player) Best friends with Dylan when she sees people from her past she is furious. It might be time to step up her game.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Massie Block woke up to the sound of her mini Pomeranian Bella barking at the rain dripping off the ledge.

"Bella sweetie couldn't you wake mommy up later." Said Massie in a very squeaky voice. Massie rose out of her king sized bed and walked to the mirror.

"I have some work to do." Massie said to know one in particular. She turned the knob to the shower and hopped in. She washed her hair with bumble bee bumble. After 35 minutes she jumped out of the shower and ran he fingers through her long honey brunette hair. She put on too faced foundation, mascara, bronzer, and nude gloss. She walked to her closet and decided on a Ralph Lauren Constance Skirt, a Diane Von Furstenberg Collette top in Purple, Gucci rampiling high heel ankle strap python silver, black and gold shoes, a Gucci tie scarf, and vintage Dior oversized rectangle turquoise and gold sun glasses. She gave her hair a quick shake. Massie inspected herself in her mirror; she looked like she just walked off a runway.

"Bye Bella, be good for mommy." With that she walked right out of her apartment.

Massie was right on time for the Versace runway show.

"Hey Khu laire!" said Massie. Claire just got done with her makeup.

"Look who just showed up."

"Sorry, something this beautiful needs time. " Massie said referring to herself. In response Claire just snorted.

"Massie, darling you need to get dressed." Yelled the impatient director.

"Yes, Palo." Massie slumped to her dresser. After about 15 minutes all the models were finished dressing and there makeup was done.

The director yelled out there order ,"Block Massie, Lyons Claire, Lima Adriana, etc." They lined up and Beyonce Single Ladies started the show with her signature walk. She looked fierce and unstoppable. When she got on the end of the runway she gave a pose and a wink. Next was Claire she had a soft look in her eyes and a gave a twirl at the end of the runway. When the runway show ended Claire and Massie met up with Alicia.

"Hey Alicia" Massie and Claire said at the same time.

"Oh hey I got some great news!"

"What!" They both screamed

"Were going to ….ITALY!!!" screams Alicia causing many people to look.

"EHMYGAWD!" they all scream. They stat jumping up in down.

"We got to pack." Massie said

"No we don't we are getting our clothes shipped over there. I already called." Replies Alicia.

Massie, Claire and, Alicia walk out arms linked together. Massie, Claire and, Alicia wake up the next morning and quickly get dressed. They all wore juicy sweat suits. Massie purple, Alicia red, and Claire blue all with their initials embroidered on them. Once they were done they hoped into their cars. Massie a yellow Ferrari, Alicia a red Porsche and Claire a silver convertible. They blasted Crazy In Love by Beyonce and drove off.

When Massie arrived at the JFK airport. She pulled her car in the closet available space and jogged up to the entrance. As she just got into the airport someone bumped her causing her to fall backwards.

"Watch were you're goi..." Before she could finish her sentence she looked up who made her fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anything lisi does.

She saw a HART boy with brown hair and and puppy dog brown eyes.

"Hey, my name is Massie Block." She says nervously, but standing with pride.

"I know who you are." His husky voice was mui delicious thought Massie.

"How do you know who I am?" Massie flipped her and thought. Then it her like an atom bomb.

"Derrick Harrington!"

"Yeah." Massie silently though to herself " Wow he is so fine!!!! Why did he break up with me? NO! Massie NO! Be cool, I think he saw me checking him out.

"Well then are you a protein shake?"

"No." Playing right into Massie's joke.

"Then get out of my whey."

"Same old Massie."

"Shut up." She snapped then looked away. As she looked away she saw Derrick checking her out. She saw his eyes trace up her body and finally end on her chest.

"Why are you checking me out?!" Massie yelled.

"I wasn't I was seeing how developed you were. When we were in high school you barley had B cup I can see allot has changed." Before Massie could reply she slapped Derrick across the face and walked away.

Massie went into the bathroom and cried. She quickly heard someone coming and quickly dabbed her face. She looked up to find…….

Meanwhile

Alicia was walking as fast as she could to see Massie but an arm pulled her back. She looked to see Josh. She silently prayed that Massie hadn't had them wear sweat suits.

"Hey." She causally said

"Hey."

So what's going on?"

"Oh nothing came to the airport to come to a wedding."

"Whose?"

"Mine."

"What!!!" Alicia screamed

"Wow!"

"To who."

"Dylan." She soon regretted asking that question. She started cursing underneath her breath.

"Yeah. She's amazing, Beautiful, and yeah." It felt like a thousand swords stabbed her in the heart. Without giving a reply she runs off trying to look for someone to give her comfort. Finally after wondering for 20 minutes she found Claire sitting on the ground chewing on a gummy.

"Claire, he's getting married to Dylan." She manages to huff out.

"EHMYGAWD" she drops the gummy she was eating and gave Alicia a big hug. Everyone that was still friends from the Pretty Committee with Alicia knew she was still in love with Josh.

"Where's Massie." Claire says looking for the sassy brunette.

"I don't know but can I tell you what happened." Alicia pleads.

"Sure." Claire replies thinking nothing of Massie's were abouts.

Massie's POV 

I looked up to find Cameron Fisher.

"This is the ladies room." I say very playfully.

"Well I just came to see how you were doing Derrick can be jerk, but I honestly think he still likes you. Really like we were all at his house watching soccer and this advertisement came on with you on it and he stormed out of the house and we had to come and drag him back in the house for him to watch the rest of the game." Cam finally finishes

"Well I bet you want me to tell you about Claire." He sighs very heavily causing me to step back a little.

"No! Honestly I don't like Claire anymore she can be just really needy and." Before he could finish my lips were on top of his. I pulled back abruptly and looked at his dazed face.

"Sorry spore of moment." I say.

"No its okay. I honestly liked it. It felt right."

Before I knew it he had me pinned up against the bathroom wall. I deepen the kiss and wind my legs across his waist. He puts his hands on my butt. Then I pull back.

"I can't do this right know."

"Why." He looks hurt

"Well first off I think I still might like Derrick. Second I think I might be falling for….. Cameron Fisher. Lastly Claire is here and she still likes you." I reply. He looks into my eyes.

"I think I am falling for you too, but you know we can't let's just act like this never happened."

"Okay."

"Well it was nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too." He mocks my tone and slaps me on the butt. I reply with a nervous giggle.

We walk out together and shake hands. WOW! His eyes are beautiful .I walk away to find a makeup smeared Alicia and red faced Claire.

"What happened." I say concerned.

"Oh she just ran into Josh and he's getting married to DYALN."

"Wow! I've missed so much only being away for like 5 minutes."

"Correction 30 minutes."

"GEEZ! Let's just board flight."Thinking about Cam.


	4. What Are You Waiting For

Disclaimer- Nothing Nada Zip its all LISi!

Cams POV

"Is it just me or is Massie getting hotter every year?" I say questioning my boys (Kemp, Chris, Josh, and Derrick)

"What are you talking about? No one can talk about Massie being hot except for me you know I am still in love with her. DUDE! Just don't." Derrick yells at me viscously.

"What are you talking about? What if she doesn't like you anymore? What if she moved on?" I bombard him with questions. He looked worried and depressed. I couldn't believe that I am falling for his girl. But who can resist that brunette bombshell, her glossy brown hair, the way her nose wrinkles when she laughs, that perfect body, flawless face, and wow I need to stop thinking about her.

"Dude, I thought you were my friend and you go and just try to make my life hell. What's your problem?" He yells at me.

"Nothing." I mumble looking guilty

"You like her don't you?" says Josh with wide eyes.

"No." I reply lie

"You're lying."

"No I am not nothing happened between us ever." Lie number 2

"You're lying. What did you do?" I stay quiet.

"What did you do?" Derrick snarls at me.

"I made out with her in the bathroom. OKAY!" I yell at them. They all look shaking and they glance at Derrick, who is fuming.

"Oh so, like you Derrick you made her run to the bathroom crying."

"I made Alicia run and start crying. She looked so hurt; she looked so hot I don't know how I let her go." Confessed Josh.

"Well guys I think it's time to board our flight." I say to get them off my back. I keep thinking about Massie but to my excitement she is closer then I think.

Massie's POV

We start to start to board flight, but we see 5 extremely HAWT guys walking towards us.

"OMG!! Massie what do I do those boys are the BB. (Briarwood Boys) Cam is with them, do I look okay?" says a questioning Claire.

"Yeah you look perfect." I reply through clenched teeth. I know that I shouldn't like Cam but he has an "it" factor about him that's different then every other boy. But Derrick has the face that makes me get nervous. Cams voice me goes weak at the knees, but Derricks laugh gives me a tingling sensation at the bottom of my feet.

"Massie did you even hear what I said." Says Claire

"What sorry I was just whatever just tell me." Coming back to alpha mode

"Can you talk to Cam for me like now?" begged Claire

"Okay." Saying yes to the puppy dog eyes of Claire. I walked sultry over to Cam. Him watching my every move.

"Hey, Cam can I talk to you." I say

"Oh sure." Cam replies his eyes flickering with mischief. I see Derrick staring at me and give him one at my famous smirks and he looks at me longingly. I have to admit that Derrick is so absolutely delicious. He died his hair brown and cut it. He is now very muscular and defined.

I keep walking until I am out of sight to the others and it's just Cam and I. I walk into the girl's bathroom to find no one there and Cam surely follows.

"Claire wanted me to talk to you." He sighs heavily at the mention of her name.

"Well what did she want?"

"Do you still like her?"

"Hell no."

"That was simple."

"Yeah I guess."

"Soo."

"Well um I was thinking that" but before I could finish I crashed my lips into his. His muscular arms lifted me up to the sink and I ran my fingers down his jaw. I unbutton his shirt and look upon his muscles' run my fingertips down his abs causing him to moan. He runs his hands up my shirt, as I suck on his neck.

"Cam we need to stop I think I hear someone coming." I say to him and he stops kissing my neck and fumbles to button his shirt back on.

"Got it Mass." I giggle at him using my old nickname.

"Umm I think you should get back together with Claire and I need to get back together with Derrick." I say

"WHY! We are like perfect together I am a famous soccer player and actor and you are like the next Marilyn Monroe.

"Claire needs you and Derrick needs me."

"Well what about a secret relationship?" He says putting the emphasize on secret.

"Sure." I say finally giving in. He puts his arms around my tiny waist and scoops my up into a mind blowing kiss.

"We got to go before someone catches us." I whisper yell at him.

"Whatever. Let me escort you out?" He says very charming.

"Sure. Oh, you got a little lip gloss on your cheek." I say wiping the gloss form his cheek. We walk out of the bathroom together pretending to be involved in a conversation about Claire. I resurface to the real world when I see Alicia's sleek black hair. I walk past Derrick and see him studying my every move. I give him a slow sexy wink that makes him smile.

"Claire he said he misses you and he wants to get back together." I say (lie # 1)

"Really." She squeals in delight

"Yeah." (Lie #2) With that I walk to get my bags. I past Derrick and give him a smile. I grab my Valentino limited Edition Rose collection. As I walk back to a terminal I walk straight for Derrick.

"I know you want me, what are you waiting for?" I whisper in his ear taking in his John Varatos "Vintage." The cologne reeks of cinnamon and tobacco that tingles my senses. I can see his face immediately brighten and fill with enthusiasm.

"Guys let's go! Claire what terminal are we." I say shouting trying to get away from the guys.

"We are terminal 4."

"So are we." Says Cam immediately putting his hand on Claire's waist. As he did this reaction I think I gagged a bit. We walk chatting with the boys except Alicia as she lags behind us looking sheepishly at Josh.

"Alicia what's the matter with you." I whisper yell at her.

"Josh he's …..getting…married."

"Well to who, when and where?" Totally forgetting she already told me.

"Dylan, I think like 1 week, and idk."

"Well make him want you, work your butt like Kim Kardasin." We start to crack up. We run to catch up well I run and Alicia jogs. We board our flight in first class. I sit next to Derrick, Claire and Cam, Chris and Alicia, and Josh and Kemp.

"Hey." I say as I sit next to him flipping through Vogue. I flipped the pages to stumble upon on an ad with me on it in Dolce and Cabana.

"Oh you look very regal in that shot." He says causally looking over my shoulder.

"I am really sorry for what I said. I guess you make me nervous you know your hawt. Opps I hope that didn't sound weird. Also I really miss wh." Before he could finish talking I kiss his mouth sternly. His kisses are not anything like Cams. His are sweet and like a mouthful of desert and Cams are lustful but both just as filling and perfect.


	5. Eye Liner

Disclaimer- Don't owns nothing now stop asking that question

Derricks Pov 

WOW! Massie just kissed me. I never notice but her kisses taste like watermelon. Oh look now Cammie boy I just won the first battle.

"Hey Derrick I got to go to the bathroom." Massie says. She walks over to the bathroom very gracefully. Man I love her.

Massies POV 

Cam just winked in my direction. GRRRRR GRRRRR! I giggled at the sound of my Iphone vibrating.

Cam- Meet me in the bathroom. I quickly reply.

"Hey Derrick I got to go to the bathroom." I reply to him milking the sweetness in my voice. I walk into the bathroom to see Cam waiting very patiently.

"What took you so long?" At that moment he jams his lips into mine and feel his tongue in my throat. I run my fingers through his hair and unbutton his shirt. I tease him unbuttoning each button at a time, and then finally getting to the 3 button ripping it off completely. He quickly takes off my jacket and attempts to take off my shirt. He rips through the material to get to my La Perla Demi cup corset.

"Fuck, Massie where did you get those?" Cam asked pointing to my breast.

"Well maybe if you got into my pants earlier you would have seen this coming."

"Well maybe I should have." He says giggling. He kisses my neck running his fingers through my honey brunette hair.

"Is it true that blondes have more fun?"He asks

"Yeah." He stops kissing my neck and looks up at me.

"But brunettes are better in bed."

"WOW! Massie I am so turned on." He says. He kisses me ferociously but then the door opens and there appears……….

Meanwhile

Alicia's POV

Chris is a pig ,he is sleeping on my Escada hobo bag. I look back pretending to get comfortable to sneak a peek at Josh sitting behind me. Josh looked so HART sitting there with his hair in the eyes.

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

I heard Arivl Lavigne's "I'm with you" alert me that I had a new text.

Josh: Meet Me by the bathroom .I quickly replied to the text and jumped up out of my seat. I smoothed my pants and paced myself to the back of the room. I saw Josh get out of his seat and run to the back of the plane. As I come to Josh's view I made my pace slower more of a strut rather than a walk. I get smacked in the face with the overwhelming smell of his RL cologne.

"So what do you… want?"

"Oh just asking if you wanted to my……. Wedding." Those words stung as they came out of his perfect mouth.

"Sure I'll come."

"Thanks also tell Massie and ………. Claire…….. to come." He took a long pause when he said Claire, making me very suspicious.

"Yeah, Yeah. Well bye." I sulk back to my seat thinking to myself, "why doesn't he love me"," why am I not good enough for him." I turn on my iPod and start to play Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga weeping silently.

Josh's POV

It hurt my heart to look at Alicia when she was sad. I loved Alicia but not how I loved _her._ She was beautiful a blast of color from the gods. If you think I am talking about Dylan, I'm not. Claire is the one I am always going to love. Alicia made me get over her but Claire will always have half of my heart. She always looks so peaceful, and innocence just gleams off of her.

I knock on the bathroom door to notice it unlocked. I open the door cautiously just in case. I gasp at the sight I see. Massie with half her clothes off with Cam. They look up at me guilt in their eyes. Before I could say anything they pull me and Massie whips her hand over my mouth.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit." Massie mutters under her breath.

"What are you guys doing?" I can't help but look at Massie breasts.

"Well you can see what we were doing. Just don't tell anyone." Massie replies with duh implying.

"Fine. But does Derrick or Claire know?"

"Of course there okay with us just like getting to 3rd base….. OF COURSE NOT!!" Massie yells at me. Cam blushes when she says 3rd base.

"Okay but you're going to have to tell them eventually."

"Whatever dude." Cam finally says putting his shirt back on. Massie quickly tries to put her shirt back on put a hole is left in the center. She takes the shirt off back over her head and flips her hair. Cam and I watch her every move. I don't like Massie but you have to admit she is realllllllllyyyyy hotttt.

Okay guys lets go. I am going to go out first, then Josh, finally Cam.

Massie's POV

I walk out of the bathroom with no shirt on. I plop down a seat next to Derrick.

"Massie what happened to your shirt?"

"O I just was like really hot so I took off. You like this look?"

"Yeah I like it allot." Derrick could say anything but not have it come off as and I sat in silence for the remaining 6 hours of flight. The time we got off the flight Alicia had puffy red eyes and Claire had a bag of gummies form Cam saying "Have a nice day."

"Girls lets go we have to get our hotel by 3:00." I yell at them we pile into our rental Mercedes. We pull up to our hotel to know that we are room 479 the penthouse well half of the pen house.

"Girls I have some exciting news." Alicia barks at us. We nod our heads in response.

"I rented half of the penthouse. The other half is rented by HART boys."

"How do you know this?" I say curiously

"Secret sources."

"Whatever. Well if you guys are like me are you tired?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get some sleep." I put on my Dot and Lace aqua baby doll that fit my body like a glove. Before I could crawl in bead I hear a knock on the door. I slip through my limited edition purple fuzzy heel slippers from the Chanel boutique.

"Coming." I yell at the mysterious person knocking on the door. I open the door to see this extra delicious buy standing in front of me. He wasn't the regular hot he was wearing eye liner but that made him even more irresistible.

"Hello, may I help you."

"Well the woman at the desk said that someone booked half of the penthouse so I booked the other half." His voice was like velvet.

"So is it just you?"

"Oh god no it's 5 other guys." I started to dream if these guys are like him I will have the best trip ever.

"Well me and some other girls you'll meet them later."

"Oh can I come in."

"Oh yeah sure." He walks in with grace the overwhelming smell of Armani's "Diamonds" reeks in the air. I follow him just to get a better whiff of his smell.

"How many beds are there?" He asks having me coming back to Earth.

"Umm 4 I think, Oh yeah I didn't catch your name."

"Alex and that's going to be a problem there are like not enough beds."

"Well we are going to have to wait till your friends get here."

"Okay."

"Well I am going to be in by bedroom."

"Is that and invitation?" He asks his blue ice eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, if you want it to be." He follows me to my bedroom like a lapdog. I walk into my room to see him right behind me.

"Wow! Your room is nice."

"Yeah. I know." Trying to sound bored with the conversation but actually he had interested in whatever he said. Before I could do anything the door knocked.

"Must be them, let's go." He puts his hand through my hand, and I think my heart stopped. He opened the door and there stood…….


	6. Revenge

Disclaimer- NO!!!

There appeared Derrick, Cam, Chris, Josh, and Kemp.

"Oh hey man, why are you holding her hand?" Said a very ticked off Derrick. I quickly take my hand out of his and soon missed the tingly sensation that used to be there.

"Hey Derrick."

"Do you know each other?"

"Yeah." I say. I immediately feel a sharp pain of guilt spreading over me as I see Alex's shrunken face.

"Well hey so umm Claire and Alicia are sleeping but I will go wake them up and we all can go out to dinner." Before I walked off to wake up Alicia and Claire. I walk into Alicia's room to find no one there. Next I hear yelling from down the hall. I quickly run down the hall to Claire's room to find Alicia and Claire pillow fighting.

"Hey guys. Well the guys are out there and we are going to dinner. So I suggest you get off your asses and go get dressed." They quickly scramble to find what to wear. I walk to my room to take a shower. I lather Bumble in my hair and quickly wash up. After about 20 minutes I step out of the shower to decide on what to wear. I finally decided to wear a Chanel ruched purple dress that barley coved the tops of my thigh, 6 inch Christian Louboutin Mary Janes in Mastic, Paul Smith olive spectacle sunglasses, and a Burberry taffeta wrap trench coat in tan. After I was done getting dressed I had to think of what to do with my hair and makeup. I decided to make my hair beachy and big. Next was make up, I started with a Bobbi Brown foundation and blush. Then Chanel eye shadow to do a smoky eye. Finally I put on some Chanel "Lover" lipstick and put clear gloss over it. I walked out of the room to find Claire and Alicia. I run over to see them and check over there outfits. Claire is wearing a Versace pink and yellow plaid romper, Prada 4 ½ black peep toe pumps, and a red plaid straw weave hair band. Her hair was sweet and curly. Also a tiffany's heart necklace swung from her neck. She had her Lanvin yellow with a pink bowling bag on her arm. Alicia was wearing a dusted gray tube dress, a very chunky red contour leather belt, Belinda lizard heel, and her makeup was very fresh and natural.

"Hey Alicia what designer are you wearing?"

"Oh all Ralph baby!!" She screams at the top of her lungs. All the boys' attention comes directly to us.

"EHMYGAWD!! I totally remember that!" yells Claire. We all laugh at the distant memory.

"Hey Claire can I talk to you?" says a very impatient Josh.

"Oh yeah sure." I look over at Alicia who pretends not to care, but I can see her envy looking from time to time. I look over to Claire is giggling at what Josh whispered in her ear.

Claire's POV

I take Josh's hand not knowing what he wants to talk about. He leads me to my bedroom, shuts the door and locks it. I start to get uncomfortable being with him alone. He hovers around me his smell is foreign to me unlike Cams smell which is like a drug.

"Claire I have known you for a while, and I have never told you my feelings. Claire….. I I……love yyou." The HART Josh Hotz likes me. Well I don't even think of him like that I love Cam.

"I'm sorry to hurt your feelings but I love Cam and Cam loves me."

"Well can you think about it?" I give him a kiss on his forehead and I see him blushing. I lead him to the living room. I look over at Cam who is staring at Massie who is staring at that Goth guy.

Massie's POV

I just sit there very impatient.

"Guys lets go to dinner." We all leave. I immediately go over to Alex and hold his hand with my head on his shoulder. This moment feels so right. After going to dinner for 45 mines we decided we need to decide to make sleeping arrangements. We start walking up to the penthouse when I smell a strong aroma of Escada Ocean Lounge. I open up the door to see Kirsten and Dylan.

"Hey honey." Dylan runs over to Josh and she kisses him and it gets more passionate until we have to rip them apart.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I am here to see Derrick and Dylan's here to see ohh Massie I can still see you haven't grown into your baby fat."

"Do you know how to spell ugly?"

"No."

"Why not? It's written all over your face." Everyone starting whooping and laughing. Kristen flipped her hair and walked away.

"Okay Dylan are you and Kirsten sleeping here."

"Oh no we rented a beach house. Bye honey." With that they we out the door.

"Okay guys its 4:00 and I have got the sleeping arrangements. Claire and Cam, Chris and Alicia, Josh and Kemp, and Derrick, Alex and I." Everyone was happy but Alicia. I ran to the room before my roommates came close to the room. I shut the door and started to undress. I slipped my dress off and started to put on my La Perla sheer aqua teddy with my favorite Spank Me . I quickly washed my face but that's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell from across the room. Cam walks into my bedroom.

"Oh hey what's up." I say

"I think we should have a party."

"So tubular!" I yell. Cam leaves my room. I walk out 5 minutes after him. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Kemp and Chris wolf whistle at my reviling clothes.

"Guys who wants to have like a sleepover?" Kemp is the first one to respond.

"I'm in, hey Massie, Alicia do you guys sleep naked?"

"Perv." I giggle laugh at him. Everyone ends up joining at a point.

"Okay so Claire and Josh work on music and activities, Alicia and Derrick work on sleeping stuff, Kemp, Chris, Alex work on getting everything cleared, and Cam and I will work on food. Got it??" They quickly scatter to do what I told them o do. I quickly run to the room to change. After I think about I don't change just put on some shoes. I put on Gucci gold platform clogs. I darted out of the room.

"Cam and I are going to the store to get food." I tell everyone. I didn't know the drama that was going to unravel when I was gone

Claires POV

I walk over to Josh, nervously.

"So what activities and music do you want?" I ask

"I don't care what do you want." He mumbles looking around. I lean in to smell his RL cologne. He smells good like home. He leans to me, normally I would have pulled back but I forgot about everything. I lean in closer and our lips touch. It sends a electricity bolt up my spine . He slips his tounge into my mouth and I actally enjoy it. He puts his hand on my hips very lightly and I run my fingers through his hair. But suddenle see a brown eyed buety staring at us. In her eyes all you can see is hurt, beytral and mostly just turns on her heels and walks away. I fell jolts of guilt. I run off to go see what Alicia is doing. When I reach her I see her……


	7. Gmes Begin

Disclaimer- nothing!!!

Alicia was kissing…… CAM! I looked at her for a second until I finally came to my senses about what I should do.

  
A couple minutes before_Massies POV-

Cam was driving us to a supermarket. I was thinking about our future.

"Cam will you ever marry Claire?" I ask. I look at him with bright eyes as I notice he won't answer me.

"I asked you a question Cameron." He looks at me for a second.

"Maybe." As he says those words it felt like someone stabbed a knife into my heart. I let one single tear fall from my eyes. Crying isn't for alphas it's for betas I repeate in my head.

"Fine if you want to marry Claire then let me out of the car. Now!" He stops the car and I get out.

"Massie please ju…" Before he could continue I was already walking away. About an hour and 30 minutes later I arrived at the penthouse. The first thing I did was I put on a purple lace slip with garter from La Perla and I walked outside to find were everyone is. Okay I see mostly everyone in the living room except for Alicia.

"Hey guys weres Alicia?" I ask. Claire looks down and grins.

"Well ummm I just might of kicked her out. "whispers Claire.

"Why!"I snap

"Well she kinda kissed Cam. So I kicked her out."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I think she said something about moving in with Dylan."When Claire says this. I go off and go into my room. I take a quick shower and got dressed. I put on a red Burberry check shirt that's tied in the front showing off my toned stomach, Seven of Mankind daisy dukes, Gucci gold cowboy boots, and brown leather Ralph Lauren belt .I went back into the living room to find everyone watching Superbad. I grab my tan leather Coach bag and go out to my car. I get to Dylan's beach house in about 20 minutes and I go up to the front door. I knock on the big villa styled front door.

"Coming!"yells Dylan. She whips the front door open and her glossy mouth goes into a purse.

"I am here to see Alicia."I say holding my ground. She moves out of the way and I glide past her. I see Alicia sitting on the couch with a big chocolate stain on her mouth and nose.

"Massie." yells Alicia running to give me a hug. I hug her back and look past her to see Kirsten on the coach with her. Alicia pulls back from the hug and looks into my amber eyes and burst out in tears.

"Khu laire kissed him. Then she kicked me out, yelling 'You Whore.' She also screwed them over." Says Alicia in between sobs.

"I know wait she screwed who over." I say. Kirsten gets off the coach and puts a friendly hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"Back in 10th grade me and Claire were really good friends. Do you remember when Cam broke up with Claire? Well he did that because he liked me and Claire found this out when I told him under the bleachers that we couldn't see each other. So Claire told."

"Wait Claire said you guys were kissing behind the bleachers." I say dumbfounded. Claire had been lying to get what she wants, That manipulative bitch.

"Yeah. So then you kicked me out of the PC." Replies Kristen hugging Alicia.

"What did she do to you." I question pointing at Dylan.

"She told you that I slept with Josh remember." Mumbles Dylan.

"We are going to get Claire back. But for now Alicia you stay here and I will think of something. Bye guys!" I say before leaving. I drive home and unlock the penthouse. I find everyone gone and all the furniture scattered. As I continue to look around I find a note on the counter.

Went to Beach try not to miss us.

Love Claire,

Let the games begin!


End file.
